Mroziczort
'''Mroziczort' (ang. Snow Wraith) — gatunek smoka, pojawiający się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, po raz pierwszy w odcinku Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 2). Jest przedstawicielem klasy uderzeniowej. Zamieszkuje Wyspę Lodowców. Jego ząb jest kluczem do otwarcia Smoczego Oka. Wygląd Ciało tego smoka jest dość smukłe. Posiada on tylko jedną, tylną parę łap, a także parę stosunkowo dużych skrzydeł. Po ziemi porusza się z pomocą wszystkich czterech kończyn. Jego tułów kończy długi ogon. Średniej wielkości głowa osadzona jest na krótkiej szyi. Potężne szczęki potrafią się szeroko rozewrzeć. Tęczówki oczu smoka są intensywnie niebieskie, z wąską białą obwódką wokół pionowych czarnych źrenic. Między dość małymi oczami znajduje się róg, który wygląda, jakby był ścięty. Wokół pyska wyrastają liczne cienkie grzebienie, przypominające te u Burzochlasta. Na podbródku smok posiada długi róg, także tępo zakończony. Wzdłuż grzbietu i ogona ciągnie się rząd dużych kolców, a na prawie całej skórze smoka wyrastają sterczące łuski. Ostre szpony na łapach i skrzydłach umożliwiają smokowi bezproblemowe poruszanie się w śnieżno-lodowym środowisku. Skóra ma białą barwę, co związane jest z siedliskiem gatunku. Kolor ten pozwala smokowi na kamuflaż w jego naturalnym środowisku, co ma znaczenie zarówno podczas skradania się do ofiar, jak i podczas ucieczki. Siedlisko i dieta Jedynym znanym siedliskiem tych smoków jest Wyspa Lodowców, jednak w odcinku Wieczna zmarzlina jeźdźcy byli zmuszeni przenieść smoki w inne miejsce z obawy przed ingerencją łowców. Najprawdopodobniej Mroziczorty zamieszkują góry lodowe lub zimne lądy Archipelagu. Tak jak większości smoków, Mroziczorty żywią się mięsem. Zachowanie i tresura Smok ten poluje samotnie na dużym terenie, korzystając z naturalnych osłon i maskując się w zimowym krajobrazie. Często wykorzystuje burze śnieżne, by atakować z zaskoczenia, gdy przeciwnik lub ofiara jest oślepiona warunkami atmosferycznynymi. Choć na łowy wyruszają samotnie, Mroziczorty mają wspólne leże, które zamieszkuje kilka osobników, być może rodzina. Razem bronią leża i asekurują się podczas walki. Leże zakładają w lodowych jaskiniach, z których wyprowadzają dodatkowe wyjścia, drążąc w lodzie tunele. Pozwala to im również dekoncentrować przeciwnika, uderzając z różnych stron. Mroziczorty zapadają w sen na czas letnich miesięcy. Nie jest on jednak mocny i zakłócanie spokoju w leżu łatwo budzi smoki. Metody tresury tego smoka są nieznane, nie wiadomo również, czy wytresowanie go jest w ogóle możliwe, gdyż Mroziczorty są bardzo agresywne i wrogo nastawione do ludzi. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Smok potrafi pluć lodem podobnie jak Oszołomostrach, jednak nie w formie kolumn lodu, a pojedynczych pocisków. Termowizja thumb|284px|Termowizja MroziczortaMroziczort widzi świat w termowizji - obiekty o niższej temperaturze postrzega w chłodnych barwach (błękit, zieleń, fiolet), zaś obiekty o wyższej temperaturze - w ciepłych (czerwień, pomarańcz, żółć). Dzięki temu może śledzić ofiary nawet w burzy śnieżnej. Jednak kiedy przeciwnik wpadnie do zaspy śnieżnej, wówczas temperatura jego ciała spada, przez co smok nie rozróżnia jej od otoczenia. Orientacja przestrzenna Mroziczort znakomicie orientuje się w przestrzeni. Nie ma kłopotów z manewrowaniem podczas śnieżycy, z łatwością orientuje się też w lodowych tunelach, które drąży. Inne umiejętności Smok potrafi drążyć tunele w lodzie, by przemieszczać się niepostrzeżenie, potrafi też maskować się w zaspach śnieżnych. Pojedynczy smok z tego gatunku jest praktycznie niepokonany podczas walki. Jest niezwykle silny, agresywny, potężny i inteligentny. Co więcej, kilka Mroziczortów potrafi zgodnie współpracować, broniąc gniazda. Ząb Mroziczorta jest kluczem do uruchomienia Smoczego Oka. Etapy rozwoju Snow Wraith egg rise.png|Jajo Snow Wraith Hatchling.png|Pisklę Snowi2.jpg|Dorosły osobnik Titan Snow Wraith rise.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Mroziczorta pojawia się jedynie w grach. W DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk ma kształt cebuli i jest pokryte podłużnymi wypustkami, przypominającymi stojące sztywno do góry, tępo zakończone grube kolce. U spodu jest białe, a im bliżej czubka jaja, tym bardziej jego kolor przechodzi w brąz. W School of Dragons koncept jaja jest odmienny i o wiele prostszy - jest owalne, gładkie, pokryte jedynie delikatnymi wzorkami i niebieskie. Pisklę Pisklę Mroziczorta jest nieco nieproporcjonalne w stosunku do dorosłego osobnika - posiada dość małą głowę i długą szyję. Jego róg nosowy jest zbyt duży, natomiast skrzydła wydają się małe w porównaniu do wyrośniętego Mroziczorta. Poza tym pisklę poza wielkością niewiele różni się od dorosłego smoka. Tytan Mroziczort w formie tytanicznej nieznacznie zmienia swoje ubarwienie - z białego na błękitne. Kolce na pysku i grzbiecie smoka rozrastają się, wydłużają się także jego zęby. Z boków pyska wyrastają kostne kryzy, uformowane na kształt podłużnych kolców. Róg nosowy, jak i róg na spodzie żuchwy stają się ostre, a pierwszy z nich okazuje się do tego o wiele większy niż u dorosłej formy. Słabości *Smok rozpoznaje fragmenty otoczenia jedynie na podstawie ich ciepła - łatwo go zatem zmylić, np. wystawiając podpalone kukły zamiast ludzi. Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Smok pojawia się w odcinku ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 2). Ząb zwierzęcia jest potrzebny do aktywacji Smoczego Oka. Jeźdźcy wyruszają więc wraz z Gothi na Wyspę Lodowców, gdzie zostają kilkakrotnie zaatakowani przez bestię. W końcu udaje się wyrwać mały ząb Mroziczorta. Po włożeniu go we właściwy otwór w Smoczym Oku, jeźdźcom udaje się aktywować ten tajemniczy artefakt. W odcinku Wieczna zmarzlina Ryker pragnie odblokować Smocze Oko, więc wyrusza na Wyspę Lodowców, by schwytać śnieżne bestie. Jeźdźcy chcąc chronić smoki przed łowcami, muszą najpierw odnaleźć ich kryjówkę. Wyruszają do jaskini, w której znajdują trzy Mroziczorty. Uwięzieni przez łowców przyjaciele stają oko w oko z Mroziczortami, które niedługo uciekają na zwenątrz, gdzie zostają złapane przez łowców. Jeźdźcy uwalniają smoki z klatek, a Ryker z Heatherą uciekają. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Gothi's Frostfright *Frostfright's lil sis *Frostfright's big bro Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Skrill Chiller *Glazier DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Coldreign *Frostfang *Furtive Fleetsleet *Wild Wraith *Wood Wraith W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Smok został dodany do gry 26 czerwca 2015 roku. Posiada własną animację. Ciekawostki *Ząb Mroziczorta jako jedyny jest w stanie mechaniczne odblokować Smocze Oko. Unikalny kształt zęba sprawia, że jest on kluczem, który umożliwia otwarcie przesłony zamykającej otwór, przez który światło wpada do projektora. *Gatunek pierwotnie miał nosić nazwę Snow Fury. Jest on podobny do Nocnej Furii, miał być z nią również w pewien sposób powiązany. Później nazwa ta została zmieniona na Snow Wraith, ale pod względem kształtu ciała i zachowania ten gatunek wciąż przypomina Nocną Furię. *Nazwa sugeruje, iż smok mógłby być spokrewniony z Sand Wraithem, jednak ze względu na fakt, że Mroziczort pojawia się w serialu, a Sand Wraith wyłącznie w ''School of Dragons i DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk, a także z uwagi na poprzednią wersję nazwy (Snow Fury), prawdopodobnie jest to po prostu zbieżność nazw. *Ryk Mroziczorta przypomina ryk Marazmora. *Prawdopodobnie w jego krwi występuje specjalne białko występujące u ryb arktycznych, które chroni smoka przed zamarznięciem. *W grze School of Dragons strzela trzema kulami na raz, choć jest to liczone jako pojedyńcze splunięcie. *Jest pierwszym nowym gatunkiem przedstawionym w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Zobacz też it: Furia Gelida en: Snow Wraith Kategoria:Klasa uderzeniowa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Mroziczorty Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising